elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grazelands
The Grazelands or the 'Sunna Guradan'Dialogue from Dunmer Savant during "Ring in Darkness" of Vvardenfell is one of the nine regions that make up the island of Vvardenfell. The Grazelands are the northern farmlands that are home to several Ashlander tribes and the humble Dunmeri farmers of Vos. By game *Grazelands (Morrowind) *Grazelands (Online) Description Geography The Grazelands refer to fertile grassland located in Morrowind, another example of Grazelands would be the vast Deshaan Plains found in Southern Morrowind, with cities such as Mournhold and Narsis. When talking about the Grazelands in Vvardenfell, it refers to the region in the northeast just before Azura's Coast and the Vvardenfell Ashlands. One of the more significant settlements in the Grazelands would be the town of Vos, a farming village created by the Velothi People of the Merethic Era. The town of Tel Vos is a House Telvanni tower that governs the town of Vos from the west. The only other settlements in the Grazelands are various Ashlander camps, more specifically the Ahemmusa Camp and the Zainab Camp. These camps house one of the four top Ashlander tribes of Vvardenfell. History Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, the town of Vos was under the control of Tel Mora. A Telvanni tower in the nearby Azura's Coast controlled by Mistress Dratha of House Telvanni. However, she had fallen ill, and a man named Savarak Fels took control of Vos, under a semi-dictatorial rule. Dratha's mouth, Llayne Sadri thought it was suspicious that Savarek received sudden wealth after Dratha's incident. Sadri tasked an Outlander called the Vestige to investigate the situation and find out about Savarak's scheme. The Vestige uncovered that Savarak was ordered by House Hlaalu to poison Dratha, to give Hlaalu a holding in Vos. The Vestige defeated Savarak Fels on Selvil Island and the Black Snails Mercenary group.Events of "Reclaiming Vos" Around the same time, Lord Vivec was falling ill and his powers were draining. An Ashlander from Ald'ruhn named Chodala wield a power staff created by Sotha Sil called the Sunna'rah. Chodala believes to be the Nerevarine, thus stealing Sunna'rah to force the steps of the Nerevarine Prophecy. The Vestige needed a device to weaken the Sunna'rah and sought the aid of Barilzar to build such a device. The Vestige traveled to several Dwarven ruins including Nchuleft in the Grazelands to find the necessary pieces to build the item. The Vestige and Barilzar created the Tonal Inverter, and they confronted Chodala in the ruins of Kaushtarari.Events in Divine Intervention (Quest) Third Era By 3E 427, the town of Tel Vos was established and soon took control of Vos after Tel Mora did during the Second Era. The Ahemmusa Camp had moved towards the northern cape of the Grazelands from their original home of the Bitter Coast. When the Empire was given free rein in Vvardenfell, they established a holding the Grazelands which would become Tel Vos. It was implied that House Telvanni took the previous Imperial stronghold and planted one of their Mushroom towers. Around this time, the actual Nerevarine arose and soon fulfilled the steps of the Nerevarine Prophecy. The Nerevarine traveled to the Ahemmusa and Zainab Camps to have the tribes recognize them as the true Nerevarine. The warrior later defeated Dagoth Ur top of Red Mountain and eventually ended the Tribunal.Events in Ahemmusa NerevarineEvents in Zainab NerevarineEvents in Locations Settlements *Vos *Tel Vos *Ahemmusa Camp *Zainab Camp *Elanius Camp *Massahanud Camp *Salit Camp *Yakaridan Camp *Dubdil Alar Tower Ruins *Andalor Ancestral Tomb *Aralen Ancestral Tomb *Falensarano *Favel Ancestral Tomb *Ienith Ancestral Tomb *Kushtashpi *Nerano Ancestral Tomb *Nchuleft *Sethan Ancestral Tomb *Thiralas Ancestral Tomb *Venim Ancestral Tomb Caves *Dissapla Mine *Dubdilla *Massama Cave *Mudan-Mul Egg Mine *Nallit *Nammu *Pulk *Sanit *Sinamusa Egg Mine *Sinarralit Egg Mine *Yakin Landmarks *Inner Sea *Sea of Ghosts *Sheogorad Strait *Zafirbel Bay Gallery Vos.png|Vos, the Humble Farming Village of the North. Tel Vos - Morrowind.png|Tel Vos, the Fortress of the Grazelands. Ahemmusa Camp.jpg|Ahemmusa Camp, one of the four main Ashlander Camps in Vvardenfell. Zainab Camp.png|Zainab Camp, one of the four main Ashlander camps in Vvardenfell. The Grazelands.png|The Grazelands in Vvardenfell. Appearances * * ** es:Las Praderas nl:Graaslanden Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Regions